Hatton Corners
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = DC Universe | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Bromwell Stikk | poi = Goat Island | 1st = ''Brave and the Bold'' #54 }} Hatton Corners is a fictional town featured in comic books published by DC Comics. It is associated with the Teen Titans line of titles and first appeared in ''The Brave and the Bold'' #54 in July, 1964. History Hatton Corners is a small suburban hamlet in a coastal community somewhere in the Eastern United States. Colonized some time in the 17th century, one of the city's founders Jacob Stikk leased the entire community to the town elders for a most unusual price. Once a year, the elders were to pay the Stikk family one feather from a passenger pigeon. As the town grew and the original founders died off, the local leaders chose to ignore Stikk's strange demands, and the surviving Stikk family members received nothing. By 1913, the passenger pigeon went extinct and it became impossible to procure its feathers. In the late 20th century, the last known surviving member of the Stikk family, Bromwell Stikk, returned to his home town after living as an outcast for several years. During his exile, he had discovered a Native American medicine cave on nearby Goat Island, where he found a shaman's medicine staff. The medicine staff granted Brom the ability to control the elements and he took to calling himself Mister Twister. When he returned to Hatton Corners, Brom addressed Mayor Corliss and demanded that the town elders recompense the Stikk family for several generations of unpaid rent. As there were no more passenger pigeons from which to acquire feathers, it was impossible for them to honor the original family lease. As punishment, Mister Twister used his newfound powers to abduct all of the town's teenagers. He took the enslaved teens to Goat Island where he forced them to construct a twister-shaped tower in his honor. Teen super-heroes Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin came to Hatton Corners under the pretext of supporting a teen protest rally, but when they found that all of the teenagers had been abducted, they agreed to help find them and bring them safely home. They tracked the enslaved children to Goat Island and fought with Mister Twister, destroying his power staff in the process. With the threat alleviated, these future Teen Titans brought the children of Hatton Corners home. Although trying for all involved, the incident helped to reconcile differences between both adults and teenagers – differences that had been brewing within the community for quite some time. Points of Interest ; Goat Island: Goat Island is located off the coast of Hatton Corners. Mister Stikk enslaved many of the town's teenage residents and brought them to Goat Island where he forced them to erect a twister-shaped tower in his honor. Residents of * Bromwell Stikk * Eddie Corliss * Jakob Stikk * Marcia * Mayor Corliss * Officer Ridley Appearances * Brave and the Bold 54 See also External Links * References